Teddy and Mrs Robinson
by PrincessBella15
Summary: This is Elena meeting a Graduating Teddy and her thoughts. This is a one-shot.


**Teddy and Mrs. Robinson**

 **This will be a one shot. I always wanted to see how Elena would do if she ever seen a young Teenage or Adult Teddy and what she would say to him. This is my Take. All Character belong to El James and Fifty Shades of Grey.**

Elena POV

I am at the Harvard Campus. Today is the day the top Business Graduates are vetted to business owners to offer jobs. I know Theodore Grey is the Top of his class and he already has an offer from his father at GEH, but I want to meet him. Of course, I have seen pictures of him and his siblings Phoebe and Christian II over the years. The real curiosity lies in his personality though for me. I know from pictures he is the spitting image of his Father except for the color of his eyes. What I want to know is did he get his personality and intelligence too. Obviously, he is a bright young man to be first in his graduating class at Harvard.

I make my way into the auditorium and I scan the crowd for the copper haired young man. I know he will have security with him. I know Christian would not have sent his son off without security. Aww, there he is. So, I make a beeline to his table.

"Oh, Young Mr. Grey it says here you are first in your business finance graduating class here. That is an accomplishment. My Name is Elena Lincoln, pleasure to meet you".

He looks up at me and my breathe catches. In the flesh he looks even more like his father than he does in pictures and on TV. He has beautiful blue eyes, but they aren't as beautiful as his father's grey ones.

"Mrs. Lincoln, It's a pleasure. What is it that I my do for you today"?

WOW! He even has the same voice his father has, the same intensity and confidence.

"I would like to offer you a job, Mr. Grey".

"Mrs. Lincoln, Why I am honored by the offer I have accepted a position already at Grey Enterprise Holdings. Granted my Father owns the company, but I am more than capable of any job within that company and my Father would not offer a position to just anyone, even his own son if they couldn't do the job".

"No, No he would not. I was once good friends with your Grandmother Grace and a business partner with your father. So I dare say that you are right. Young man, not only do you look like your father, but your personality is very much in line with his if I do so say myself".

"Yes, I have been told that many times. How long did you know my father and grandmother"?

"Well over a decade".

"I have never heard them mention you, Mrs. Lincoln".

"No, I don't imagine that you would. I keep out society these days. Though I did hear about you and I thought I might could get you to come and help my business. I knew it was a long shot. I know your Father wouldn't let a talent and intelligent young businessman like yourself slip by especially if it was his own son".

"No Ma'am, he would not, my Dad is pretty shrewd that way. I look forward to learning so many things from him in the coming years before he retires. I am sure once my brother graduates in a few years and joins us at GEH it will be a wonderful learning a family experience for all".

"I didn't realize your brother was also interested in business"?

"Yes, he is, my Dad is very excited that in the next 5 years both his sons will be working alongside him at GEH".

"I am sure, well Young Mr. Grey it was a pleasure to meet you. Please give my regards".

"I will Mrs. Lincoln".

Well, I am sure once young Theodore gives my regards I should expect a call from Christian. He will not be pleased with me. If I wasn't almost pushing 70 now, I would take young Theodore into my Dungeon. Though with my health problems I haven't been in there in years and I miss it. Christian was always my favorite and to look at his son it's like going back in time. If I wasn't so old and sick now I would make a play on the young man. It would be like having Christian all over again. The idea makes me wet and I haven't been wet in years. I know the younger son looks like Christian as much as the oldest son and the younger son has his gray eyes. The youngest son is not only named after Christian he could down right be his clone more than young Theodore. If I was still a younger woman I would take them both at the same time. This thought makes me as wetter than I have been since I have been with Christian. No one ever made me as wet as Christian. Even his first time as a 15 year old virgin he made me wetter than I have ever been in my life and he had the biggest dick I had ever seen. I couldn't believe he was 15.

That night as the bar when we said our final goodbyes and he repelled from me I was crushed. I knew then I would never get him back. He talked about that little gold digger wanted kids and not long after that they announced she was pregnant. He never could deny that whore what she wanted. It was like he was her submissive. What happened to the Dominant man I had come to know. The one I helped to mold and build up. It makes me sick what she turned him into.

I tell you now if I wasn't so old and in poor health I would fuck both of her sons. I would in my own way have Christian back through them and get revenge on her in the process. I mean the whore has benefitted all these years from these things that I taught him in and out of bed. Though I am not stupid to think those young men would want a sick woman almost in her 70's, but the idea is intoxicating.

Now even at 51 Christian is a very handsome man. He doesn't look a day over 40. I wish I could fuck him again, but he is still so stuck on his little gold digger. Makes me want to vomit.

Now, I must go to sleep and dream of Christian and I fucking like rabbits like we used to do so long ago, the best days of my life.

As Elena dreamed of her and Christian's long ago past she took her last breathe on this earth.


End file.
